Hybrid
by GangaManga
Summary: A young girl named Lulu lives an ordinary life with her friends Rikuu and Suki. When she meets her other self who turs out to be a H-y-b-r-i-d, not even her friends can save her...
1. Prolouge

---Prologue---

My breath was heavy. I felt as if it was being drawn from me quickly as I ran from the unknown. It was exhausting but the footsteps I heard behind me is what kept my feet moving down the long highway. I heard the cocking of a gun nearby.

Quickly, I turned down an alley as I heard the crack of a gunshot and felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I reached for the sharp pain and felt a warm liquid… blood. The gun cocked again....my best guess would have to be a rifle. I'm going to die. He is going to kill me. My mind went blank and my heart felt as if it had jumped up to my throat in an instant.

I had no bright idea in my mind how I was going to save myself. I could call 911, but there was no possible way they could get here in time. If I were to call out for help he might just kill me with no thought against it. His voice was deep and cold as ice as he talked quietly to who knows what in the distance. Then I saw it. His shadow began to appear from the start of the alley.

Why I stopped I don't know, but it happened so fast… memories I never experienced filled my mind. I closed my eyes to escape from the insanity. Warmth filled a place on my back I didn't know I had. It stretched out further until it reached from my shoulders down my back. One word popped in my mind, "Fly". I felt a gust of wind and air filled my lungs as I dared to open my eyes to see the gunman aiming for me. 3 men followed behind him and cocked their guns. I flew higher until the place I once knew was just a memory….


	2. Chapter 1

**---Chapter 1---**

**--2 WEEKS AGO--**

"Come on! We're going to be late at this rate! Hurry up!"

"Lulu…I've always wondered why you hurry to school when you hate it so much?"

"Well, it's not that I hate it. It's just that I don't like work is all." I said.

My name is Lulu Suzume. I have short chocolate colored hair with blonde highlights and bright green eyes. I am self-conscious about myself so I mostly stick to wearing the school uniform. I can't help being shy so I can't get friends as easily as I hoped. I go to Shourai High School in class 1-C and I am the youngest in my grade at the age thirteen. One of the main problems I have is people make fun of my size. I may be small but I can fend for myself! Rikuu helps me when it gets real bad… even though I am strong, I can't fend off an army.

Rikuu Hitoshi is my childhood friend who I met in first grade. He is 15 years old and has hair as black as…well night I guess. His eyes are the same but have a softer feel to them. You could say he is like my older brother; living right next door could do that.

"Hello…Lulu? You kind of zoned out there for a second. Are you feeling ok? You can't get sick on your birthday now can you?"

Oh yeah! Today is my fourteenth birthday! After school, Rikuu and I are going to celebrate with a picnic, the place is my choice of course. That is, if I can survive school first….

"Ugh…school is so boring." I said.

"Come on Lulu! It's already sixth period, so stop complaining. It's your birthday anyways!" shouted Suki.

Suki has been there for me for as far back as I can remember. Her full name is Suki Utako. She is the same age as Rikuu and she has almost a sunset kind of colored hair, she also has crimson eyes. She is hyper, cheery, caring….and my best friend!

"Remember, we have that picnic after school today! I brought curry!" shouted Suki, "Where are we going by the way?"

"I think I want to go to that open field that's behind our house." I said.

"We'll meet after school at the field then." said Rikuu.

**--AFTER SCHOOL--**

I was so happy when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Math has never been my best subject. I waited at the school steps for Rikuu. We would have to go get the stuff for the picnic before we went. Suki took the bus home so it should be no problem for her to get home and back in no time.

"Thanks Rikuu! I am so glad you guys are doing this for me! It makes me so happy!"

I have always loved that field. There were so many good memories about that place…. it was like my childhood memories were wrapped around one spot.

"No problem Lulu. It is your birthday after all."

Then, out of nowhere he picked me up and put me on his back. I was so shocked…I wanted to yell at him to put me down but no words came out. I mustered up my courage and asked him.

"W-why did you pick me up? Put me down!" I shouted.

"You looked tired… and is this not what big brothers are supposed to do? Even though I may not be your biological brother, I still feel as if you're my sister." said Rikuu.

He really was like my big brother. I couldn't just sit there looking like an idiot so I just rested my head on his shoulder. It felt good to rest up there…since he was pretty tall. I just closed my eyes and just laid there. He was right, I was tired.

Before I knew it we arrived at my house. He helped me off his back and I put our school stuff in my room. I stopped by the guest room and just stared into it. _Maybe he could stay over tonight… I do need help on today's assignments…_

I went downstairs and saw him with the bag we were going to use for the picnic. _I zoned out while I was away again! I hope he hasn't waited on me too long…_

"Sorry Rikuu… I ha..."

"It's ok! You don't have to worry. Oh by the way, I am going to be staying over. You may need help on today's assignment."

_How did he know? Do I have it written on my forehead or something?_

"H-how did you know?"

"I guess that's what brothers are for. You probably know what I am thinking too sometimes."

I had never thought of that. I guess I do read what he is thinking sometimes… but at least I will get a good grade on the algebra assignment we got today.

We left a note for my mom on the fridge as we always do if we get there before her. My mom and dad both work so we like to walk home from school. We took the backdoor out to the street and started our long walk to the field.

I couldn't find out where I wanted us to eat at but I felt as if Rikuu had an idea. I turned and followed him instead. His idea was much better than mine… since I didn't even have one yet. He took me to a hillside by the river where he taught me to fish and swim. This place was where my best memories were. It had the oak tree where I first learned to climb…and fell out of it and scraped my knee. Rikuu carried me home on his back as Suki ran home to tell my mom what happened. They make things a lot better these days.

Suki was on her way, it would just take fifteen minutes to get here. We didn't want to start without her so we decided to wait for her. I decided to sit in the grass by all the buttercups. _It sure smells nice… I should stay here a while._ Rikuu sat next to me and just sighed.

"Nice day huh?" he said.

"Sure is." I replied.

--**15 minutes pass--**

"Hey you guys! What's up!" shouted Suki.

"Took you long enough." said Rikuu as he started to stand up.

Suki and Rikuu began to argue, as they do sometimes. I wanted to break it up, but somehow it felt more at home this way. I just sat there as I took everything in.

I don't know what it was, but I felt something cold splash on my face.

"Are you crying Lulu? What's wrong?" said Suki.

"What? I'm not….."

Of all things it had started to rain. It was as if the sky began to sob like it just told a sad story. I dreaded the moment the rain hit my face. My mind shut off due to my utter confusion of how such a good moment could turn out like this. I felt someone pick me up and carry me. _It's probably Rikuu…he did say he was like my brother._


	3. Chapter 2

--**Chapter 2--**

When I finally came to, I was in a dry place on top of what I thought to be Rikuu's back. It felt warm as I lay there thinking to myself, _what just happened?_ I moaned as I attempted to move my arms. My body is normally weak on rainy days so I prefer to be in bed.

"Hey, I think she's waking up." said Rikuu.

"Is she ok?" said Suki.

"Ugh… where am I now…." I moaned.

"The closest shelter was this abandoned church a fourth of a mile away. It is a bit demolished but it was the only place near here. The house was too far to go to for now. You passed out so I carried you here." Rikuu replied.

I looked around to what looked a lot like a rundown haunted house. It was old, smelled of musty books, and everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. _This is the last place I want to be... even if it's the only place within a mile…_ I carefully got off of Rikuu's back with diffuclty and slowly walked down the center walkway.

"Where did Suki go? I just heard her." I said.

"She went off to explore the big gaping hole to your right. She left about 5 minutes ago. You were trying really hard to wake up."

I didn't even notice the hole at first… I must be really tired. Suki should be back in about fifteen minutes. So I'm not going to use up what little energy I have worrying. I walked down the walkway more and saw a large cross at the front. It was beautiful… hand carved with highly skilled detail. I wanted to touch such a beautiful piece of art… until I noticed something on the floor. I got closer to see what it might be. When I could see clearly what it was, I screamed.

"What's wrong Lulu?!" shouted Rikuu.

In utter horror, I fell to my knees and put my hands up to my face as I began to cry. Rikuu arrived when he saw me crying and saw what made me fall. It was a young girl who was about the age of 14. She had brown and white hair. She wore a strange outfit I had never seen before so she must not be from around here… but the one thing that scared me the most was that she was chained to the floor.

Her arms, legs, feet, and neck were bound to the floor by a series of chains. She was out cold on the hard church floor and was completely helpless. I felt the urge to get the chains off her and take her to a hospital. I slowly got up and walked over to the small pile of rubble and found a rock. Rikuu helped me walk over as he also grabbed a rock and he helped me down to my knees. I struck to chains with the little energy I had. The pain in my arms increased with each and every strike against the chains.

"I'm going to go look for Suki. Here, catch." said Rikuu.

As I turned toward him, I reached out to catch a metallic object I wasn't sure of.

"It's a flash light. You are going to need it in case we're here a while. There doesn't seem to be any lighting in this place." said Rikuu.

I felt around for the switch when it suddenly clicked on. _I guess I found the switch… I must look like an emotional wreck right now... _

"Lulu…If I am not back in thirty minutes I want you to call 911 or something and get out of here. Even I am not sure what is through the hole that Suki went through." he said.

I just nodded as I sat on the floor still crying. I watched him leave and thought if he would ever come back. We had no clue about this place so they could get lost at any second… or worse. I looked to the girl in chains as if she had the answers I needed.

I began to cry as I thought what her life may be like. She was probably scared to death when she got chained up… wait. _Wouldn't she have dust or something on her if she was here a long time? Her face still has color and… _I heard the slow pumping of a heart from her chest. _She's alive! I've got to get her out more than ever now. I wonder how I will do that…_

I searched around the church through the debris and ruins and found nothing. I went back to the girl and sat by her side. She looked as if she was in severe pain before she was bound to the floor. I examined the chains and found that… they went through the floor?!

"What the heck… if they go through the floor… then they are connected to somewhere else. But what I want to know is where the heck is that?!"

As I pondered this, I remembered how Rikuu and Suki were underground in who knows where. I had to find out where this went and it had been almost thirty minutes.

"I might as well go check on them… I mean they've go-… hmm?" I said.

I noticed a large case next to girl chained to the floor.

_What could that be? I really shouldn't go through her stuff… but I have no choice. I need some answers._

I carefully opened the brass buckles on here brown case. It was jammed shut so I had to work at it a bit, but I finally got it open. What I saw was not what I expected to be in a fourteen year old girl's case. Instead, I saw a large folded up spear the size of Rikuu. _Which I might add is pretty tall…_

I had no clue how to use a spear, but I had no other option. I simply picked it up as it clicked together to form the full spear.

I was determined to find my friends and help this girl. My grip tightened on the spear as I thought of what could be happening down below me. I was terrified… but there was no way I could be a coward at a time like this.

Just as I began to walk toward the hole, I heard a loud roar come from deep below. My heart stopped as I thought about Rikuu and Suki. I burst into a full sprint toward the hole and tried to think of what to do. As far as I knew, they could be stone-cold dead. I almost threw up at the thought of my older brother, Rikuu, being dead. I came upon a flight of stairs as I almost fell down to the bottom of them. The spear was hard to carry as I ran down the endless staircase. _For the future reference… never carry a spear down the stairs._

The stairs ended with a large gaping hole that ended with a dark void. I halted just barely to where I could stop myself before I fell. I held my spear as if it was the only thing stopping me from dying.

I started the brutal climb down to the bottom of the dark chasm by using the spear as a hold as I constantly stabbed it into the wall. By the time I had done it for my sixth time, my spear came loose and I lost my footing as I began to fall uncontrolably.

My life felt as if it was ending… I had no doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to die. The wind just kept rushing past me as if they were things I should have done before I died. There is so much saddness… so much regret... suddenlly I heard the sound of a roar nearby. My mind continued to flash with distant memories that I once knew. Tears flowed from my eyes like rain began to fall again on my face. It hurt so much to try and stop the tears… I just knew the ground was getting closer to me.


End file.
